1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wear-resistant three-dimensional foamable structure and the method for manufacturing it, wherein the working time may be saved largely, and the efficiency may be enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foamable product is available for an article, such as a shoe sole, a chair seat, a purse, a sport protective equipment or the like. The foamable product is formed by a foamable body which is initially foamed in a mold. Then, a surface layer structure is cut. Then, the surface layer structure is juxtaposed to the foamable body. Finally, a sewing or bonding procedure is performed, thereby forming the foamable product. However, the manufacturing process of the foamable product is complicated and needs much manual work, thereby consuming time and decreasing the efficiency of fabrication.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wear-resistant three-dimensional foamable structure and the method for manufacturing it.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a wear-resistant three-dimensional foamable structure and the method for manufacturing it, wherein the working time may be saved largely, and the efficiency may be enhanced.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a wear-resistant three-dimensional foamable structure having an excellent wear-resistant feature.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a wear-resistant three-dimensional foamable structure having an outstanding outer appearance.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a wear-resistant three-dimensional foamable structure, comprising the steps of:
a) preparing a retractable heat deformable wear-resistant substrate;
b) working the substrate by a forming mold to form a housing having a three-dimensional shape, the housing having an inside formed with a receiving space;
c) placing or directly forming a foamable body in the receiving space of the housing, so that the foamable body is combined with the substrate integrally, so that the wear-resistant substrate is mounted on an outer layer of the foamable body, thereby protecting the foamable body and enhancing an outer appearance of the foamable body; and
d) cutting and trimming an edge of the substrate or the foamable body, thereby forming a foamable product.
The wear-resistant three-dimensional foamable structure includes an elastic wear-resistance substrate, and a foamable body. The wear-resistant substrate forms a housing having a three-dimensional shape. The housing has an inside formed with a receiving space. The foamable body is received in the receiving space of the substrate, so that the wear-resistant substrate is mounted on an outer layer of the foamable body, thereby protecting the foamable body and enhancing an outer appearance of the foamable body.
The wear-resistant substrate includes a pattern layer having colors and figures, and a light permeable wear-resistant outer layer film, the outer layer film is combined on an outer face of the pattern layer, thereby forming the two-layer wear-resistant substrate.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.